Aizen
Aizen is a primary protagonist in a spiritual successor to the Iconoclast Saga in BlazBlue: Legacy of Advent Chaos. He is the adoptive son of one of the Five Vanguards Dyo of the small private government the Omónoia Union. Aizen has disdainfully been a member of the Omónoia Union for most of his life and aids them in their endeavor to maintain peace. He goes out on field missions to hunt down individuals in control of the recently discovered Crystallized Chaotic Armagus, created by an unknown source and individual. He however, is far more interested in destroying the remaining Advents. Aizen wields a Murakumo styled blade given to him by Dyo called "Highlander of Deep Red" and he contains natural affinity for the Crystallized Chaotic Armagus, though in what form is unknown thus far. Because of this affinity, and his unnatural power he attracts the attention of the Saints of Destruction as well. Information TBA Personality Aizen is a young man who doesn't give two thoughts to anything around him. He cares for very little in the world and has a rather pessimistic view on society despite the peaceful years its enjoyed. He is notably sarcastic and will challenge almost anyone. Saying so, Aizen bares a barbed tongue and hardly respects anyone aside Dyo, constantly mouthing off to others in the Omanoia Union as a government. Aizen highly dislikes staying there; the only reason he stays there is to hunt down the remnants of the past projects unknown to society. In that line, Aizen has a refined and deep hatred of the projects involving the "Advents" due to his parents having been killed by them. He has somewhat of a temper and is extremely vulgar to Aryia's dismay. Despite all his negative traits, Aizen does care for a few people. Among them Aryia who is a member of the Omanoia Union has been a close friend of his, as well as a few others. Though he will never admit it or show it. Appearance Aizen is a tall man having a sturdy build, he bares piercing deep red eyes and has blown back freely spiked hair, with a few pieces laying down to shoulder length. The color was mostly sucked out from the trauma of the past involving the Advent Projects and his parents death. Aizen's attire currently consists of a dark crimson and black long jacket decorated in the Omanoia attachments such as gold buttons on the shoulders and collar making him look somewhat aristocratic, including the symbol of their government embroidered on the back of his jacket, these things all being ones he cant stand. The sleeves of his coat have detachable tails that are also included on the backside of the jacket with a small metallic golden ring on the end. Aizen's hands are covered by black gloves with the iconic diamond shaped shell to contain his power over the Azure that becomes fully crystallized energy in combat. He wears black and white pants with a set of blade-like plated armor along his waist like a belt leading into his pointed steel toed shoes. Powers and Abilities TBA Navigation Category:Advent Legacy Character Category:Protagonist